Vossa Majestade
by belovednephilim
Summary: Yaoi:Lemon - One shot. "Quando Amu, por uma peça do destino, resolveu adentrar mais cedo naquela sala do Jardim Real, ela não sabia o que poderiam encontrar... Nem que, a revelação de um precioso segredo a faria descobrir coisas, repensar tantas outras.."


**A** uma primeira vista, aqueles chamados _Guardiões_ eram bastante impressionantes: Sobretudo, aqueles que ocupavam os postos de **King** (rei) e **Queen **(rainha) – Tadase Hotori e Nadeshiko Fujisaki, respectivamente.

Ao tornar-me membro daquele distinto grupo – ocupando a posição de **Joker** (coringa), porque eu possuía mais charas que resto dos membros – descobri o verdadeiro valor da _amizade_: Kukai (**Jack** - valete) e Yaya (**Ace** - Ás) me faziam rir de um jeito que eu jamais achei possível, com Nadeshiko eu confiava todos os meus segredos e com Tadase... Bem, com Tadase eu descobri _o primeiro amor_.

E tudo isso porque _eles me aceitavam como eu era_, sem toda aquela nóia toda de _**Cool and Spice**_ que me perseguia desde que fora transferida para este colégio.

_Graças a isso, meus dias tornaram-se plenos._

Claro que todos nós possuíamos segredos – coisas que nem entre os guardiões era mencionado – porém, eu acho que deveria ter sido menos _inocente_... eu deveria saber que tudo, absolutamente _tudo_ com relação aos Guardiões poderia tomar formas até então, desconhecidas para mim. E isso só porque eu resolvi chegar mais cedo naquele dia...

Sempre desconfiei da relação entre Nadeshiko e Tadase; perguntei à minha melhor amiga algumas vezes, mas ela, delicadamente, dizia 'não' e desconversava – e havia motivos para eu desconfiar dela?

_No entanto, minhas suspeitas estavam mais certas do que eu pude imaginar..._

Como eu disse, havia chegado mais cedo àquele dia para uma reunião dos _Guardiões_ – as aulas da manhã haviam acabado, e nossos charas estavam ausentes desde a hora do almoço. Aparentemente, nenhum de meus amigos havia chegado em nossa sala – que mais parecia um mini-castelo de cristal, rodeado por um imenso e colorido jardim; essa chamada _Jardim Real_.

Eu já estava dando meia-volta para olhar os arredores quando ouvi um burburinho... _E gemidos._

Minha curiosidade foi maior que a auto-preservação: Escondi-me atrás de uma das cadeiras, torcendo para não ser pega no flagra... Ao apurar a visão, percebi que conhecia muito bem aqueles dois... _Eram a Nadeshiko e o Tadase?_

A princípio, não entendi muito bem o ocorrido, até ver minha melhor amiga _tocando o Tadase num lugar muito pouco apropriado para uma dama de sua estirpe. _Corei violentamente – O que eles estavam fazendo? Que _**eu**_ estava fazendo!

Novamente, não consegui controlar minha curiosidade e permaneci ali; eles caminharam até um canto isolado da sala enquanto Nadeshiko abria uma portinha que estava escondida atrás de umas cortinas; _eu nunca soube que ali havia uma passagem secreta_. Bem, não exatamente, já que a pequena porta mais parecia uma dispensa ou algo, onde ambos entraram, Nadeshiko pressionando o corpo de Tadase contra a parede, no apertado local. Deixaram a porta aberta.

Segui-os.

Como previ, aquilo deveria _mesmo_ ser a dispensa, porque havia algumas estantes espalhadas e altas, com espaços bem exíguos entre elas – em um desses espaços, _estavam meus dois amigos_. Nadeshiko usou uma de suas mãos para prender ambos os braços de seu acompanhante sob a cabeça dele, com a outra, ela segurou pelo queixo, fazendo- mirar seus olhos, de uma forma bem... _**sensual**_!

Oh, céus... Eu estava perdendo alguma coisa!

Bem, a julgar pela situação em que havia me metido, _certamente não_.

Era melhor eu sair dali, era melhor eu _nunca_ ter visto aquilo, era melhor fugir e fingir que nada havia acontecido antes que eu me arrependesse e...

_... Mas eu não fui._

Ao contrário, escondi-me atrás das grossas cortinas vermelhas que antes ocultavam a entrada 'secreta', porque _queria ouvir alguma coisa_.

-Fu-Fu-Fujisaki-san...! Aqui... Aqora… _não…_

Senti algo escorrer, de leve, por uma de minhas narinas; **sangue**. _Como aquele garoto conseguia ser tão absurda e incondicionalmente _**_fofo_**_! _Dava vontade de **molestá-lo** ali mesmo.

_HINAMORI AMU! Garota, que __raios__ você tá pensando!_

Fiquei cor-de-uva.

Se bem que, se eu parasse para "analisar" a situação, não era muito diferente de meus devaneios o que estava para acontecer ali: Tadase-kun, meu adorado príncipe, meu primeiro amor, _ia ser __molestado_. Pela minha melhor amiga.

E eu, indiretamente, com aquela curiosidade doentia, acabaria por fazer parte disso.

À essa altura, eu pouco me importava. Até ouvir a voz de minha melhor amiga, Nadeshiko, _engrossar_...

OK, não exatamente "engrossar", mas havia algo de másculo e ameaçador naquele novo tom de voz delicado – porém não-muito – pertencente à _rainha_...

A mudança me assustou, _O que significava isso!_

Foi só até eles interromperem outro de seus beijos apaixonados – dada as circunstâncias, eu já estava _suando_, pressentindo outras _fortes hemorragias nasais_; eu nem sabia que tinha essas _preferências_ – que eu descobri tudo: Minha melhor amiga, a dama perfeita, ao tirar a parte de cima da roupa, revelou um peitoral _viril_, um corpo essencialmente _masculino_.

_**NADESHIKO ERA UM HOMEM!**_

Pisquei meus olhos, uma, duas, três vezes. De fato, a "rainha" não era exatamente... Bom, "ela" era um garoto, um homem, pertencente ao sexo masculino. Não pude esconder meu choque.

Mas espera... Ela havia... havia... ELA TOCOU NO MEU PEITO! E teve aquela vez que nós trocamos de roupas _juntas_, dormimos _juntas_, tomamos banho... _Oh, meu Deus_, como eu não percebi antes!

Talvez porque eu estava sendo dependente e mimada demais, para perceber algo tão importante.

Sei que ela (ele) deve ter seus motivos, mas eu pensei... Eu pensei que éramos confidentes, então fiquei um pouco ressentida, também.

Apesar de meu pequeno conflito interno ao desvendar _o segredo de Nadeshiko_, não pude me ater muito a pensamentos, já que os dois 'amantes' iam num ritmo tão rápido que se eu quisesse acompanhar, teria de ficar atenta.

Eu estava me saindo uma bela de uma _voyeur_.

Com os cabelos suados e soltos, grudados no corpo e já sem camisa, Nadeshiko – ou fosse qual fosse seu verdadeiro nome – tomava meu príncipe para si como se o houvesse comprado, num louco frenesi. Lembro-me de me pegar pensando umas duas vezes, em como eu gostaria de estar no lugar, não de minha melhor "amiga", mas sim no lugar de Tadase, que parecia frágil e totalmente entregue às carícias do outro garoto; principalmente, quando este reclamava posse de seus lábios, ou de seus graciosos mamilos, ou ainda de seu...

Bom, mas aí eu acordava, batendo forte no rosto, sentindo uma vergonha que não conseguiria por em palavras – e voltava a os observar, como uma fã devotada.

Voltando à realidade, percebi que agora, ambos estavam _completamente sem roupa_, Nadeshiko-menino envolvendo as pernas de Tadase em sua cintura, preparando-se para o final. O "rei", dominado, gemia e apertava o corpo do outro para mais perto de si, desejando aquele contato – sua expressão era tão entregue e _excitada_ que fazia qualquer um ter vontade de tomar seu lugar, ser acariciada pelo misterioso guardião que outrora fora nomeado "rainha"... Corei novamente.

Claro que, quando o grito – misto de prazer e agonia – de Tadase invadiu meus ouvidos, foi quase como se houvesse uma ligação entre os três de nós, pois pude me deixar levar e sentir _as mesmas sensações_ que o garoto loiro sentira, cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, até perceber que ambos chegavam ao final...

Ao saciarem-se completamente, vi-os vestir suas roupas – o espaço era tão pequeno que tiveram de realizar o "ato" de pé – e, após alguma hesitação, saírem da sala. Revesti-me com as cortinas, tremendo de medo e inquietação.

-Nagihiko Fujisaki-kun – Começou Tadase, num resmungo. _Então o nome do outro era _**_Nagihiko_**_, _pensei com grande expectativa.

-Sim? – o outro lhe sorrira, malicioso e satisfeito.

-Não acredito que sempre consegue o que quer – reclamou, com um bico adorável.

O outro apenas deu de ombros, divertido:

-Consigo? – mostrou-lhe a língua – Você é que não é firme em suas decisões o suficiente, _Nee_, Tadase Hotori-kun? – Em sua última frase, percebi o tom se acalmando lentamente: O _garoto_ Nagihiko preparava-se para voltar ao seu pequeno teatro.

-Não é verdade – protestou o "king" – a verdade é que nós não podemos nos desviar...

Rápido e rasteiro, o outro garoto – agora reposto em sua 'fantasia' – beijou-lhe o rosto de forma doce, _feminina_.

-A verdade é que você é uma _gracinha_, Hotori-kun – E, dizendo isso, deixou a sala do Jardim Real, rindo_ como uma dama_.

Assim que o perdi de vista, resolvi aproveitar o embaraço de meu príncipe e sair de fininho, para depois correr como se tivesse _asas nos pés_, afinal, não queria que me descobrissem; _de jeito nenhum_.

Se eu tenho conclusões a tirar dessa tarde? Mamãe estava certa quando disse: _"As pessoas nunca são o que aparentam ser. Pelo menos, não num primeiro momento"_. E que, apesar de estar um tanto _chocada_ e aborrecida com tudo isso, descobri que tinha gosto pra coisa, descobri que _yaoi era bom demais_.

Estranho, huh? Acho que estou me tornando _otaku_...

***Na semana seguinte***

-Amu-chan, não sabia que você desenhava tão bem – Admitiu minha melhor amiga –– que agora eu sabia ser um **homem **–– um tanto resignada.

_Será que ela sabia que eu sabia?_

Em todo caso, resolvi disfarçar:

-_Nee_? Desenvolvi minhas habilidades esquecidas há tanto tempo – sorri.

-Mas, Amu-chan...

-Hm?

-Porque... Todos os seus _doujinshis_ parecem ser... Bem...

-**Yaoi**? Ah bem, você tinha razão, Nadeshiko, _yaoi é bom __demais_.

-Não me lembro de ter dito isso – Ela parecia um tanto surpresa... E corada.

-E não disse – terminei, com um sorriso misterioso.

-Amu-chan, você finalmente descobriu um lado precioso da arte – Dizia Miki, com os olhos em chamas; ela era _minha_ chara, apesar de tudo.

-_Amor é amor,_ certo? ~desu~ - Palpitou Suu.

-GO, GO, AMU-CHAAN – Ran sacudia os pom-pons.

Enquanto minhas charas faziam a maior bagunça – e minha melhor "amiga" lia meu _doujinshi_ com bastante interesse – percebi Temari olhando para mim de forma cúmplice, um sorriso em seus lábios delicados.

_Então... Ela também sabia!_

Bem, descobri que tanto fazia; fossem o rei e a rainha de Seiyo dois garotos, duas garotas, _ou dois alienígenas_ eu iria amá-los do mesmo jeito – ainda mais agora, que descobri minhas propensões, trataria de chegar _sempre mais cedo_, distraidamente, no Jardim Real a partir daquele momento...

-Talvez você tenha razão... – Assumiu Nadeshiko aleatóriamente, como se adivinhasse o rumo de meus pensamentos...

Bem... _**não todos**__._

_

* * *

_

_AeAe galere *-* eu não morri, bjs HASDUISDAHS_

_Enfim, enquanto a tia aqui tá sem PC (tõ usando o dos outros, emprestado, sob protestos do Sr. Encrenca (aka: tosan)) então fica um pouquinho mais complicado postar/att as fics, sorry ²³²³²³ ;;_

_Essa fic não é nova NOOVA, mas eu só tinha postado no nyah!,então resolvi postar aqui tbm._

_Como é minha primeira tentativa de yaoi/lemon pessam que sejam pacientes comigo, e, qualquer sugestão, ou dúvida..._

_Ou só pra elogiar (?) e deixar uma autora baka feliz, DEIXEM UMA REVIEW._

_E é isso, nos vemos numa próxima galáxia :**  
_


End file.
